gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
JACK (model)
:This article is about the model. For the character, see JACK. JACK is a COG mass-produced model of the Jack-of-All-Trades Robot, called simply Jack or Jack Pack for short by those familiar with them. It is a small military utility robot designed to act as a general-use assistant. Originally developed for a wide array of applictions from medical work and electrical repairs to data analysis, JACK Units took on a more defined role following E-Day, as armored models were assigned to individual Gear squads by the COG in order to provide support for Commandos and Gears. History Transition Into the Military At an unknown time, the JACK Robot Unit was militarized and was incorporated into the military, and was an integral technological component and tool for the COG Army. The Gears had especially used it when it was incorporated into the military. It was likely developed by the R&D division of the Halvo Bay Military Academy. Pendulum Wars The JACK Robot Unit was used during the Pendulum Wars as a valuable support asset for the military. They were widely produced and were brought in by the crate load. They were highly sought after by the UIR for their technological advancement. Operation Leveler During Operation: Leveler, three JACKs were used as a support asset for the 26 RTI Special Tactics Group infiltration of the Aspho Point research facility. They were a highly valuable asset, as they were commanded to open the gates, open locked doors, retrieve all information about the Hammer of Dawn from the data bases and scout out for enemy Indies during the infiltration. After the JACK bots got the information, Pvt. Georg Timiou programed the bots to go out to sea, where they were picked up by waiting Sea Ravens.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Locust War During the Locust War, when the Locust Horde emerged from the subterranean, the JACK Robot Units had steadily and rapidly decreased in numbers. The Locust Horde had used the spoils of war and victory to take the majority of military and civilian technological equipment and resources. Over the entire course of the war, the COG Army would have a limited number of JACK Robot Units and would be in extremely high demand, especially from the Gears. However, the remaining ones would be used constantly, as the fact that there were extremely limited numbers of them and they had become highly valuable. Lambent Pandemic By the time of the Lambent Pandemic, the only surviving JACK bot was the bot known as JACK, utilized by Delta Squad and greatly favored by Damon Baird. By 17 A.E., JACK had broken down and Baird was searching for parts to fix him. By the time of the Second Battle of Azura, Baird was able to repair and upgrade JACK, allowing him to take part in the final defeat of the Lambent and the Locust. After the war, JACK became a template for Baird's DeeBees. Swarm War By 42 A.E., Damon Baird had built a new utility robot from scratch, which he named after the original JACK. This model was one-of-a-kind and featured a range of new behaviors and capabilities with a modular construction that allowed new attachments and components to be installed on the fly. After the outbreak of the Swarm War, Baird provided the new Delta Squad with Dave, a new JACK-bot for their mission to Azura. After Dave was destroyed, Baird reluctantly gave them the new version of JACK that he had built. JACK aided in Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker's search for answers on the origins of the Locust. During the Battle of Old Ephyra, JACK turned himself into a targeting beacon for the Hammer of Dawn, overrode Baird's control over the weapon and sacrificed himself to use the Hammer to kill the Kraken.Gears 5 Overview/Specifications Jack Units have a wide array of practical applications. Their abilities include, but are not limited to: *Medical Treatment (JACK Units have the ability to conduct limited field surgery) *Opening of locked/barred doors (Via cutting through the locks or the door itself) *Bypassing and disarming electrical or magnetic locks *Accessing computer systems *Repairing mechanical devices *Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) work *Chemical and spectral analysis *Acting as a portable hard drive *Providing light in dark locations (Military models have integral UV filters for repulsing Kryll) *Providing an uplink via long-range communications Individual JACK Units rely on an integral repulsorlift that uses an anti-gravity device for lift. JACK Units are also capable of contracting their arms and heads into themselves, turning into a small pod for a convenient ease of transportation and/or storage. JACK Units and the COG The Coalition of Ordered Governments was quick to make a militarized version of the JACK unit in order to provide support to Gears in the field. The military model of JACK has several variations from the base model, including armor plating, COG-standard identification lights, a series of UV Filters for its searchlights, and an internal cloaking device to allow it to hide. The JACK unit isn't suitable for combat, and the unit is programed to avoid battle via evasive maneuvers and judicious use of its cloaking device if attacked. This cloak isn't perfect; it cannot hide the unit's repulsorlift emissions and the JACK Unit has to uncloak in order to use the majority of its tools (such as its blowtorch and searchlight). JACK units, until the advent of their cloaking device, suffered a high rate of attrition, and because of their wide array of applications, are constantly in high demand with squads of Gears. The Jack unit may not provide the full capabilities of a dedicated combat medic, computer specialist, or engineer, but they can do any of these duties to some degree, as well as providing a way to get through sealed areas and access encrypted files or locked electronic systems. Of even greater cause for demand is the fact that Jack units have built-in communication systems that allow for long-range communication with COG Central Command - effectively dramatically increasing the potential for a squad to be rescued if lost in hostile territory. Because of the immense demand for it, and the fact that the COG has lost so many of them, replacement components for Jack units are allegedly very difficult to find. So great is the demand for these robots that several Gear units have taken to making use of second-hand, refurbished civilian models. The COG itself generally only issues Jack units to elite and high-level squads, or those on appropriately important missions. Delta Squad has a dedicated Jack unit. After the Lambent Pandemic, the JACK model template is used by DB Industries to create the Deebees series. Personality and Tendencies JACK units have a simple AI, and exhibit a clear inquisitive streak, beeping in a confused fashion when unable to cut through a door or bypass a lock, and beeping happily when greeted. JACKs also seem to have basic emotions programmed into them. The friendly, ubiquitous nature of JACK units, along with their incredible versatility means many squads become quite attached to them. They are often seen as more than tools, but rather fully contributive members of squads. In 42 A.E., the JACK built by Damon Baird displayed ingenuity and self-sacrificing behavior by hijacking control over the Hammer of Dawn and sacrificing himself to destroy the Kraken with it. Notable units *JACK *FrankGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 225 *Bruce *Joe *STANGears of War: Hollow *BazGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 130 *Troy *Dave References Category:Bots Category:COG Category:Technology